This invention relates to the loading and unloading of cargo transport trailers, and more particularly to a system arranged for the expedited and simplified loading and unloading operations of the entire cargo contents of trailers, vans and other transport containers without the necessary involvement of forklift operations and other complex moving floor systems heretofore necessary or available.
Presently, most cargo is transferred on small pallets placed within trailers using motorized forklifts. This is time consuming and results in much damage to the trailers. It is therefore desirable to eliminate the use of forklifts entering the trailer and instead have loading and unloading done within a plant or warehouse.
Systems have been provided heretofore in attempts to eliminate the aforementioned loading and unloading operations. However, they all require the trailer to be fitted with a conveyor system either of chains, belts or reciprocating slats or cables and associated high cost required for each transport trailer. In operation, the trailer conveyor is synchronized with a stationary table with a similar conveyor, and palletized goods are then transferred from the trailer conveyor to the in-plant conveyor. These work well for special applications, but are limited in their use and are expensive and troublesome.
In its basic concept, the cargo transfer system of this invention provides a movable transport floor platform configured as a full sized floor of a cargo transport trailer or other transport vehicle and supported above the floor of a trailer by elongated support guide bearing rails which allow the platform to be moved into and out of the trailer off of and onto corresponding support guide bearing rails positioned in a plant or warehouse facility by a drive mechanism in the facility which releasably engages the platform and pushes or pulls it along the respective support guide bearing rails.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of a cargo transfer system by which the entire contents of a cargo transport trailer can be quickly loaded and unloaded as a unit with minimal modification to new or existing transport trailers and shipping and receiving facilities in order to accommodate the system.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a cargo transfer system of the class described which allows cargo to be of any form or shape and eliminates the need of cargo being placed on conventional pallets.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a cargo transfer system of the class described which allows the in-plant portion of the system to utilize the floor platform member as a part of the inplant distribution system.
A further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a cargo transfer system of the class described which eliminates the need for any expensive conveyor mechanism or powered drive mechanism located within transport vehicles.
A yet further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a cargo transfer system of the class described which permits trailers equipped with this system to utilize the floor platform member as a conventional cargo floor for loading and unloading in conventional manner at sites not equipped with the corresponding elements of this system.
A still further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a cargo transfer system of the class described which is economical to manufacture and install in both transport trailers and in shipping and receiving facilities.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the cargo transfer system of this invention will appear from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.